Conventionally, emergency notification devices for, in case of emergency such as a vehicle collision and a driver's bad physical condition, notifying a predetermined emergency notification center of emergency information from the vehicle have been known (for example, see Patent Document 1). In such an emergency notification device, a communication line with the emergency notification center is established in case of emergency to communicate current position information and the like to the emergency notification center to enable telephone conversation between the driver and an operator of the emergency notification center.